


A price too high

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! If you haven’t watched the Mayura episode yet, I highly recommend watching it before reading since there’s some heavy referencing in the beginning of the story.Ladybug is heartbroken and gets akumatized. Hawkmoth is pleased and Chat needs to run from his Lady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my little attempt to see the world through Gabriel’s eyes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Hawkmoth sneaked into the mansion and dropped his transformation. That had been too close for comfort. His eyes fell on the floor and his heart dropped. Natalie had fallen to the floor in a coughing fit. Gabriel rushed up to her.

“Natalie! Are you ok?”

Her coughing subsided and she managed to nod. Gabriel carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to one of the armchairs.

He kneeled in front of her, frowning. “I told you to never use the peacock miraculous.”

“I didn’t have a choice, Sir.” She put her hand over her heart. “I had to save you.”

Her coughing acted up again and his frown deepened. “It’s damaged, it’s far too dangerous.”

“I wanted to help you.” She smiled at him. “No matter the cost.”

He sighed, then smiled and put his hand on top of hers. “Thank you, Natalie.” _But your health is too high of a cost._ He thought.

Her smile widened before another coughing fit took hold of her. 

His frown returned. “You will stay in the guest room tonight.” He held up his hand to stop her protests before she could vocalize them. “I insist.”

She nodded as he rose to his feet and took her in his arms once again. 

Gabriel carried her out of the room, through the house to their guest bedroom. Natalie alternated between coughing and burrowing her head in his shoulder. He didn’t have to look to know Natalie’s cheeks were glowing pink at the touch. He’d been bonded with the moth miraculous long enough to be able to discern strong emotions even without transforming. Though he’d never seen her this vulnerable before and it broke his heart that he was the reason for her being in this state. This woman always went above and beyond to help him in his quest, and Gabriel knew he wouldn’t have made it this far without her.

Natalie flinched as he laid her down on the guest bed. “It’s cold.” She whispered.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as his heart warmed slightly. He might not be able to act on the emotions swirling around inside of him, but it didn’t mean they weren’t there. “It’ll get warmer soon. I’ll get another blanket for you if you need it.” He got up and started to leave. 

She coughed a couple of times before she managed a quiet: “Thank you, Sir.”

He looked back at her from the door. “Gabriel.” 

She looked him in the eye and then quickly to the side, cheeks tinted once again. “Gabriel.”

“Thank _you_ , Natalie. Now, get some rest.” He closed the door behind him, but not before registering a soft whisper: “No matter the cost.” 

He sighed. What Natalie has done might’ve helped him for the moments but now he realized he couldn’t bare to loose her too. 

All of their plans had failed, even this fool-proof plan had fallen short. If his master plan had failed; was there even a chance for him to ever succeed? Probably not. 

Gabriel sat down in his study, massaging his temples. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _Emelie, What should I do?_

....

Marinette was on cloud nine the next morning. She’d kissed Adrien on the cheek! A high pitched squeal escaped her as she did her little wiggle dance. 

Tikki giggled as she floated next to her chosen with a cookie in her hand. “I’m so happy for you, Marinette.” 

She grinned at the little kwami. “Thank you, Tikki.”

Then she heard her mother calling from below and remembered she was going to be late for school, again. She scrambled on some clothes, quickly fixed her hair and ran out he door, gabbing a croissant as she went. She could hear her parents laughing as she ran the short distance to school. 

As she attempted to catch her breath behind the stairs, she head someone talking on the other side of the railing. 

“Dude!” She heard Nino gasping. Marinette peeked over the railing and saw Nino talking to Adrien. He had his back to her but she would recognize that golden blond mop of hair anywhere. She was just about to call out to them when Adrien let out a sigh. As he turned slightly she could see the dopey grin on his face.

“Yeah, I’ve been in love with her for a long time.” 

Marinette felt like a bucket of ice had just been dumped on top of her. She ducked back down behind the stairs, her mind racing. 

_Adrien loves someone? Not even likes...but_ loves _? Is it possible that they were talking about me?_ She let out a deep sigh. _Of course it cant be me. He would’ve said something if he like me that way. But that means he loves someone else. And I don’t stand a chance. Not that I had a chance from the beginning. That girl is probably amazing if Adrien says he loves her. I bet she’s gorgeous too..._

Marinette bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. He could never be hers. She’d know this all along but hearing it herself broke her heart. The tears started streaming down her cheeks despite her trying to stop them. Marinette tried to wipe them off but they kept coming. Her heart was bleeding too, filling her with more sadness she’d ever experienced. Not knowing what to do, she sprinted around the corner and opened her bag. Tikki flew out with sympathy in her eyes. “Oh, Marinette...”

She sniffed. “He likes someone else.” 

Tikki tried to smile. “They could’ve been taking about you?” 

The tears started streaming down her cheeks again. “Tikki, you heard him. He’s been _in love_ with her for a long time.” She sobbed. “He only ever treats me like a friend.” 

“Oh, Marinette .” Tikki repeated and flew up to cup Marinette’s cheek in her little hand, trying to comfort her. 

“I need to get out of here.”

Tikki frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Marinette.” 

“I need this.” she persisted. Before her kwami could protest again she whispered; “Tikki, spots on!”

Soon, ladybug were racing over the rooftops.

... 

Adrien was sitting in his bench as the bell rang. He wasn’t sitting still though. His legs kept shaking up and down and his hands kept playing with his pencil. He couldn’t help feeling giddy today.

As the class started, Marinette still hadn’t shown. His good mood dampened a little and he glanced back at Alya with a silent question. She shrugged and shook her head. Adrien frowned and looked back to the front. Sure Marinette was usually late, but she always arrived within the first five minutes. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. When the teacher turned their back, he glanced at the screen. There had been sightings of Ladybug. Adrien’s blood ran cold. Was there an akuma? He had to help his Lady!

He quickly excused himself and ran to the convenient janitor’s closet he knew had a window that was the perfect superhero-size. 

Soon Chat was flying over the city following the GPS on his baton towards his Lady. _Weird... she’s not moving?_ chat hopes he wasn’t too late and ran faster towards the red dot on the display. 

One last jump and he landed right where she was supposed to be. Confused, he dragged his hand through his hair and looked around. There was no akuma to be found. 

His leather ears picked up a small sound and he slowly walked around the chimney. Ladybug was curled up against the brick wall with her arms hugging her knees. Her head was buried in her arms but he could hear her sobbing quietly. 

Chat didn’t know what to do. He’d never been good at social cues. Should he hug her? Leave? Pat her head?

A flapping sound made his ears twitch and disrupted his thoughts. Too late he noticed the purple butterfly landing on Ladybug’s earring. 

His eyes widened with horror as purple bubbles engulfed his Lady.

_No!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter. There’s probably going to be about 4-5 of them on this story. Some shorter, some longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Gabriel had decided. He would give up. His master plan has failed, there was no chance to succeed anymore. He wouldn’t risk loosing another important person of his goal was a hopeless dream. He entered his secret den and called his transformation. 

Hawkmoth reached out with his mind and called all of his akuma to come home. A while ago he’d sent some butterflies out into the city to akumatize distressed people they happened to come across. It hadn’t worked. He’d quickly realized that he needed to be transformed for the butterflies to take hold of a person. 

One butterfly was passing over the rooftops when he sensed it. Deep heartbreak and strong emotions. Perfect for an akuma. He reached out to the butterfly and borrowed its senses. The feelings radiated from someone on top of the roof. When the butterfly came closer, Hawkmoth couldn’t believe his luck. Ladybug! The girl who always were the embodiment of positivity was crying her heart out, feeling nothing but dark emotions. A wicked grin spread across his face. He’d akumatized Queen Bee, why shouldn’t he be able to do the same to Ladybug? The butterfly landed on her earring and the telepathic connection was established. 

“Diamphidia, love has poisoned your heart for too long. Now let me help you make it up to those who wronged you.”

Hawkmoth frowned. He could feel her resisting the overtake. She was strong, and her miraculous was stronger than his. He could feel her will wavering as he kept pushing. 

Finally she answered. “Yes, Hawkmoth.” 

He smiled. He got her! Now, Ladybug was under his control. Hawkmoth couldn’t help the wicked smile spreading across his lips. This was going to be fun.

...

Chat watched with horror as the bubbles subsided and Ladybug re-emerged, donning the same outfit but in a sickly brown color and blacks spots. 

She let out a hideous cackle and pointed her finger at him. “I am Diamphidia. I will poison the heart of those who love. Now, give me your miraculous, _petit chaton_.”

Chat shook his head, trying to rid himself of the overwhelming fear that’d taken hold of him. He could do this! He just had to cataclysm her earrings and then his Lady would be back to normal. Easy peasy.

He gulped. 

... 

Chat sprinted across the rooftops, a laughing Diamphidia on his tail. She was toying with him, he knew she was, but he kept running while trying to formulate some sort of plan.

Suddenly, pain shot through his right leg and he fell, skidding to a stop on the tin roof. 

Chat clenched his jaw as he stood up. His leg was on fire. 

_Kid! I’m holding off the poison from her yo-yo for now but you need to make this quick. I don’t know how many hits you’ll be able to take._

He silently thanked Plagg and turned to face his partner as she landed on the roof. 

“My Lady. Please don’t do this!“ Chat begged. 

Diamphidia threw her yo-yo at him again with a furious roar. He blocked it with his baton and extended it while pulling backwards. She was pulled along and lost her balance. Seeing his chance, Chat shot towards her aiming for her ears. 

Her surprised expression changed into a mocking grin as she slammed her elbow straight in his chest and her yo-yo cutting up his left arm. 

Chat’s body burned as he felt the poison work it’s way towards his heart. He was in big trouble. He could’ve used some help but he had no idea where to find the fox, turtle or bee miraculouses, let alone their holders. Ladybug had always been the one to gather the troops. 

“Poor little Kitty. All alone.” She taunted.

Tears stung at his eyes as he countered her continued strikes at him. His heart broke to see his Bugaboo with that twisted smile plastered on her pale face. Her eyes were not their usual oceans but black voids. 

Chat screamed in anguish as the yo-yo caught his shoulder. He fell to the ground, his whole body shaking.

_Kid!_

Chat tried to get up but his body didn’t listen. His vision grew blurry as Diamphidia calmly walked towards him, a satisfied smile on her lips. 

“Well, well. I guess it wasn’t curiosity that killed the cat this time.” She giggled wickedly. 

Then Chat’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not that good with fighting scenes... I’ll work on that in another fic :P
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row? Yey! :D

A grin spread across Hawkmoth’s face. Chat Noir was down! And as luck would have it, they’d ended up right below his window so he could enjoy the show first hand. 

His finest creation walked towards the fallen cat and kneeled down to remove the ring. 

Hawkmoth felt on top of the world. He could have his wife back! They could be a family again. Adrien wouldn’t have to be without a mother anymore! 

A green light flashed on the roof below him. Hawkmoth peered down curiously to see who the unlucky cat had been. 

His heart froze and dread filled his stomach. 

_Please, no!_

...

Diamphidia looked down on the lifeless body of the boy who’d broken her heart.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” 

She poked his cheek with her index finger.

“Guess I won’t have to deal with you any more huh Adrien?” She sneered.

Suddenly, pain jolted her to her feet as Hawkmoth agonizing scream tore through her head. She pressed her hands over her ears but it didn’t help. 

Then, suddenly she was gone.

... 

Ladybug shook her head.

_What happened?_

“Ladybug, I know you’re confused but please we haven’t got much time. You have to use your miraculous cure! It’s the only way to save him!” A voice called out in her head. 

The voice was correct on one thing; she was very confused. Her head was spinning slightly so she looked around to regain her bearings. As her eyes fell on the boy laying at her feet, her eyes widened with horror.

“A-Adrien?” She gasped and fell to her knees. 

“Ladybug! The Miraculous Cure! _Please!_ ” The voice pleaded. 

_Marinette! Call the Cure!_ Tikki screamed in her mind. 

Ladybug snapped out of her daze and threw her yo-yo into the air, shouting the magical words: “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The swarm of ladybugs flew past Adrien and the cuts on his body healed and disappeared. Ladybug sighed of relief but still couldn’t wrap her head around what they were doing on top of a random rooftop. 

The voice in her head sighed as well. “Thank you Ladybug. Now, please bring him home.” 

She felt a sudden shiver down her spine and a white butterfly escaped her earring. Shocked, she watched as it flew towards the Agreste mansion. Looking down a her closed fist, she opened her hand and found Chat Noir’s ring. Too many things clicked at once and Ladybug fell to her knees beside the still unconscious boy. 

Tears started to fall as she slipped the ring back on his finger. 

“I’m so sorry, Kitty.” She whispered and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

...

Gabriel was walking back and forth in the entrance hall when Ladybug carried his son into the house. He tried to control his voice but he was sure his inner turmoil was leaking through. 

“Thank you Ladybug, for bringing him home. Please, put him in the couch over here.” He showed her to the sitting area, where she gently placed Adrien down. She hovered over the boy protectively, glaring at him. 

“You’re Hawkmoth.” It was not a question. 

He sighed. Part of him had hoped she wouldn’t put two-and-two together but this was Ladybug... that’s what she does. 

“Yes.” 

She tensed at his confession, seemingly not knowing whether to fight him or take Adrien and run. 

He sighed again. 

“You do not need to worry. I will not try to take your miraculous anymore. I’ve realized I was only bringing harm to those I tried to protect.” He bent down to his son and gently stroked a few strands of hair from his face. “Emelie wouldn’t want to be brought back if the price were her own son.” 

Ladybug frowned. “You wanted to bring your wife back? Isn’t she missing?”

Gabriel smiled grimly at her. “No. She was rendered comatose from overusing the damaged peacock miraculous.”

“Oh..” Ladybug looked like she wanted to say something more, but her eyes snapped back to his son as Adrien stirred on the couch. 

Still worried, Gabriel fought a slight chuckle as his son stretched and contorted like the his name sake. How had he not noticed this before?

As soon as Adrien’s eyes opened, Gabriel enveloped his son in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically: Ladybug is still akumatized when she wakes up but by a white “good” butterfly - which is why she and Hawkmoth can communicate but she also remembers what happened after the butterfly’s gone. I imagine that’s how his power were supposed to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some talking to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life and writers block for in the way. But it’s done! This last chapter as well as an epilogue :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

His eyelids felt heavy, like he’d slept way too little or way too long. Adrien squinted up at the ceiling, not understanding how he’d ended up indoors. 

“Adrien!”

Suddenly he was crushed in a hug and it took him a few seconds to realized it was his father hugging him. Adrien felt very confused but his father were _hugging_ him! A sunny smile spread across his face and he returned the hug. 

“I’m glad your ok, my son.” Gabriel spoke as he let Adrien go. “I couldn’t have lived with myself if I’d been the reason for your death.”

Correction. _Now_ Adrien felt confused. 

“What are you talking about?“ Adrien could see the guilt on his father’s face, which was saying a lot since his dad never expressed much emotion visibly. 

“You should tell him, monsieur Agreste.” 

Adrien head whipped around to Ladybug. He hadn’t even noticed she was there. He sighed of relief when he noticed her donning her usual red color.

“Tell me what?”

His father sat down beside him  
In the couch. “Adrien, there’s no easy way to tell you this.” This was the first time Adrien had ever seen his father look nervous. What was going on?

“I am Hawkmoth.” 

Adrien’s eyes went wide and he gaped. 

“What?”

His father had a small, sad smile when he continued. “I’ve had the butterfly miraculous for a while, as your mother owned the peacock. We helped people with our powers, discreetly of course.” 

Gabriel’s smile disappeared. “Then her miraculous was damaged and she kept using it even if I told her not to. It made her sick, Adrien. You might remember she was ill quite a lot before she disappeared?” 

Adrien nodded, stunned at his father’s story.

“She said she wanted to help people who couldn’t help themselves. And she did. But finally her body gave out and she ended up in a magical coma.” 

His father put his head in his hands. “I’ve never been good at expressing my emotions and I knew I wouldn’t be able to take care of you like she had. That’s why I’ve been seeking your miraculouses; to bring her back.”

Adrien felt overwhelmed. This was too much information to take in at once. His mind caught on to one thing. 

“My mother.. she’s didn’t disappear?”

“No, she’s in a specially made room in the basement. I didn’t know how to explain the situation to you so we made up a plausible story.” 

Adrien gulped. “W-we?” 

Gabriel nodded. “Nathalie and I.” 

His father put a hand on top of his own. “Adrien, I am sorry. I did all of this because I wanted for you to have your mother back. I lknow I’m not the best parent, but I love you, son.” 

His head was spinning now and he felt slightly nauseous. Too many thoughts and feelings; anger, happiness, sadness, relief, confusion, understanding... He couldn’t help but to laugh at the absurdity that was his life. 

He turned to his father, taking pleasure from the confused expression on the man’s face. “Thank you for telling me father.” 

...

”So... I guess the cat’s out of the bag?”

Chat Noir and Ladybug were lounging at top of the Eiffel Tower as the sun was setting. 

Ladybug hummed in agreement. 

It had been an eventful day. After learning Hawkmoth’s identity the man had made  
some good akumas, under supervision of course, to try to make up for all his wrong-doings. When he was done he’d handed the butterfly and peacock miraculouses to Ladybug and she’d taken them to Master Fu, leaving Adrien to speak with his father. 

She felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to send that horrible man straight to jail and never let him see the light of day again. On the other hand, she knew Adrien loved his father and well, she loved Adrien and wanted him to be happy. M. Agreste has explained his reason for doing all this evil and while she didn’t agree with his methods, he had tried to make some amends and he’d given up his power. To her that was enough to show his regret was sincere and didn’t everyone deserve a second chance? 

Her partner cleared his throat next to her, snapping her from her thoughts. 

“Huh? Sorry, what?” 

Chat snickered beside her. 

“Distracted by my handsomeness, my Lady?” He winked at her.

Ladybug felt her cheeks grow hot and spluttered. “W-What?! No. I... You... No. I just... you didn’t..” She groaned and hid her face behind her knees. 

Chat’s snicker changed to laughter and she felt mortified. 

_It’s only Chat. You know how to talk to him. It’s only Chat!_

Ladybug was psyching herself up as Chat suddenly turned to her, instantly more serious. 

“My Lady, I know you might not want to talk about it but please.. what happened for you to be akumatized?” 

Ladybug’s head dropped on top of her knees. “Well maybe it’s kind of silly really to be that upset about it, but the boy I like is in love with someone...” Her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

She glanced up at her partner and saw disappointment in his eyes. Ladybug could feel the tears building up in her eyes. 

_He’s disappointed in me isn’t he. I should be better than this. But it hurts that Adrien loves someone other than me._ She sniffed.

Suddenly Chat put his arm around her shoulder. “I-is this ok?” He asked quietly, still looking sad. 

Not trusting her voice, Ladybug nodded and leaned towards him. 

_Chat is so nice. I can sort of understand now how he and Adrien really are the same person._

Then something clicked in her head and she sat straight up, accidentally knocking Chat in the jaw.

“Ouch!” 

“Ow! Oh I’m sorry chat!” She sat down on her knees in front of him and took his hands. “I need you to tell me something.” 

He nodded. “Anything, my Lady.” 

_Please be right! Please be right!_

“Why were you disappointed a moment ago?” She looked him straight in the eye. 

He swallowed and looked to the side.  
“Well...”

“Chat, you promised.”

He sighed. “I was disappointed because I thought you might’ve had a crush on civilian me...” He raised his hand to scratch his neck, with a sheepish smile on his lips. “But I guess I was wrong.”

Ladybug could feel the hope rising in her but she wouldn’t let herself go there, not yet. “Why would that make you disappointed?”

Chat sighed again, put his hand on top of hers and his eyes sparkled with adoration. “Because I love you, Marinette.” 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ehm..Ladybug?”

“...”

“Ladybug, are you still with me?”

“...” 

Ladybug’s mind had shut down trying to process what’d just happened. 

_Chat loves me? Chat loves_ me _? He knows who I am? How?! Wait... Adrien is Chat. Chat loves me. Adrien loves me?!_

__Chat were carefully shaking Ladybug as her mind registered what was happening. She turned to the boy with wonder in her eyes, her cheeks burning hot._ _

__“Y-you..” she began._ _

__Chat grinned. “Yes, I know who you are Bugaboo. And yes, I love you. Both sides of you.”_ _

__“H-how?”_ _

__Chat looked a little guilty as he spoke. “It was after the patrol last night. I kind of saw you detransform as you landed on your balcony.” He scratched his neck again._ _

__Marinette stared at him. Was this really happening? He’d seen her last night? Which means that he WAS talking about her this morning at school._ _

__A huge grin spread on her face as she tackled Chat, grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a kiss._ _

__Chat’s eyes went impossibly wide and as their lips met he froze for a second, before melting in to the kiss._ _

__One kiss turned into many more. Ladybug kept giggling against his lips as Chat mumbled; “my Lady”, “Marinette”, “my Mari” between kisses._ _

__Finally she leaned back, slightly breathless, and bopped him on the nose._ _

__“So _minou_ , will you be my boyfriend?” _ _

__He answered with the widest, sunniest grin she’d ever seen, and claimed her lips in another kiss._ _

__..._ _

__Gabriel sat back in his armchair with a deep sigh. This was not how he’d expected the day to go. A small smile played on his lips. Sure it stung his pride to loose Nooroo, but seeing Adrien smile like that... it was worth it._ _

__He had always tried to deny it but Gabriel knew he’d done his son a disservice by locking him up like he’d done before. For Gabriel the outside world had always cold and deceitful, and he’d wanted to shield Adrien from all of that. His son on the other hand would appear to be thriving once he’d let him go to school. Gabriel shook his head, his smile growing sad. Adrien was so much like his mother. How he missed Emilie and her smile._ _

__A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head and watched as Nathalie walked in and closed the door behind her._ _

__Gabriel noticed she was wearing her usual business suit. He frowned. Had she been working? She should be resting._ _

__“Is everything alright, Sir?” She looked at him, concern in her eyes._ _

__“That would be my question to you. Are you feeling well enough to be up?” He motioned for her to sit down in the other armchair._ _

__“I’m fine, thank you.” She said as she sat down. A set of coughs soon revealed her lie._ _

__Gabriel frowned deeper and stood up to kneel before her, like he’d done the day before. His voice was very serious and laced with concern when he spoke._ _

__“Nathalie, you are not fine. You need to rest so that you can recover. Fortunately you only used the miraculous once, so your condition won’t be permanent.”  
He took her hand and she blushed slightly at the touch. Gabriel found that he like that look on her. “Please use the guest bedroom to rest for the next few days until you’re fully recovered.”_ _

__Nathalie smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”_ _

__Gabriel stood back up and returned to his armchair._ _

__“Also, you should know I am no longer in possession of the miraculouses.”_ _

__Nathalie gasped and turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise._ _

__“What happened?”_ _

__Gabriel gave her a sideways smile and chuckled. “You could say I underestimated the importance of Chat Noir.”_ _

__Nathalie cocked an eyebrow and he chuckled again._ _

__“Apparently Adrien’s been sneaking out, dressed in leather and beating up my akumas.”_ _

__This was the first time Gabriel had seen Nathalie’s jaw drop and for the first time in a long time; he laughed._ _

__“I would probably have had the same reaction had I not found out when he was inches from death.” He shuddered at the memory. It still haunted him how close it had been that he’d caused the death of his son._ _

__“Fortunately you don’t have any engagements this evening.. Will you please tell me what happened?”_ _

__Gabriel smiled as Nathalie called the chef to bring in two cups of chamomile tea with almond biscotti on the side (his favorites). He settled in his armchair, preparing to fill his assistant and partner in on the defeat of Hawkmoth._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge for me to write and I’m mostly happy with it. I would love your feedback/constructive criticism :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff <3

The next morning, Adrien woke up happy. Hawkmoth had been defeated (well sort of) and he would be picking up his _girlfriend_ for school. He buried his face in the pillow and squealed of joy. 

He couldn’t wipe the dopey grin off his face even as he showered, got dressed and did his hair.

Even Plagg couldn’t help his snickering as the boy sighed for the thirty-fifth time, same dopey grin on his face and again staring at his screensaver of Marinette (he had changed it as soon as he got home the night before). 

“Reel it in Lover-boy, or you’ll be late for your date.” The kwami teased. 

Adrien blinked and looked at his phone. Noticing he was indeed late, he panicked. He shoved his books in his bag, Plagg somehow managing not to get squashed in the process, and ran down the hall to the dining room. 

Upon entering the room he stopped dead in his tracks. His father was sitting at the table, which was highly unusual.

Then he remembered they’d agreed on eating breakfast together to improve their relationship. He groaned internally.

His father had an amused smile on his face. “Are you in a hurry somewhere, Adrien?” 

Nathalie was also at the table, next to his father, and he could she her holding back a snicker of her own. Blushing, he confessed: “A-Actually yes, father. I promised to pick up one of my friends before school today.”

Adrien ignored the fact that he’d seen their hands together on the table, quickly hiding them under the table as he walked in. An internal smirk relieved some of his embarrassment.

His father nodded thoughtfully. “I understand. Well we have many mornings to eat breakfast together and one should honor their promises to their friends.”

Adrien said a quick “thank you” and grabbed his to-go smoothie the chef offered, before heading out the door.

“...and give my regards to Miss Dupain-Cheng for me. Tell her I approve of Ladybug dating my son.” His father called behind him.

His face blushed deep crimson as he could hear the smirk in his father’s voice. 

_How did he know?_

They soon stopped outside of the bakery and Adrien went in to get his Lady. 

Sabine has her back to him as he entered. “Welcome to..Oh! Good morning, Adrien.” 

“Good morning Mrs Cheng.”

Sabine walked around the counter and captured him in a hug. 

“Sabine please dear. Can’t have our future son-in-law being so formal now can we?” She smiled as she released him. 

“F-future s-son-in-law?” He stammered, his face blushing again. 

Sabine chuckled as quick footsteps sounded from the stairs.

“Maman! What are you telling him?” Marinette practically leaped through the door and glared at her mother. 

Sabine just shrugged and smiled innocently at her daughter. “Nothing to worry about, sweetie.”

Adrien gulped as Tom also entered the shop. If Marinette’s mother knew about them dating, chances were her father knew as well.

The large man chuckled at his wife and daughters antics and turned to the blushing boy. 

“So, Adrien, I expect you to take good care of our daughter in the future.” 

He tried to control his voice but a nervous squeak still escaped him. “Y-Yes Sir!” 

Tom exploded with laughter. “No need to be nervous son. I know you’ll take good care of her. You’ve always had her back against all those akuma so I can’t imagine now would be any different.” The man winked at him. 

Adrien’s jaw fell open.

“Yeah, I was also surprised they knew.” Marinette sighed.

Tom laughed again and Sabine ushered them to the door. 

“We can talk about that another time. You are going to be late for school.” 

The teens waved goodbye and climbed in to the car. 

Adrien was still in chock from the overflowing approval he’d gotten from her parents, but he quickly recovered as Marinette planted a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Good morning, Kitty.” She smiled, her cheeks pink. 

“Good morning, Princess.” He smiled back. 

They cuddled the short ride to school, deciding their cover story (Marinette knew Alya would be all up their business, Adrien agreeing that Nino would probably be curious as well) and sharing in awe that it was all over. Now it was time to start working on their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #parentsknoweverything xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m almost done with the next chapter so it’ll be posted within the next few days :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
